


The Infamous Becky Cooper

by BlackWidowSmile



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowSmile/pseuds/BlackWidowSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well Beck-y needs to understand that this house is occupied with other people. If she wanted peace and quiet surely she can go find it somewhere else." Iris said mockingly. Her behaviour wasn't anything new; she made it very clear where she stood when it came to Becky Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infamous Becky Cooper

**Author's Note:**

> We're heading back to high school where we meet Barry Allen's ex-girlfriend - Becky Cooper.

"Barry, if this relationship is going to work..."

Iris rolled her eyes as she read her magazine. If that nagging voice wasn't ordering Barry around it was nit-picking the smallest detail for no good damn reason.  Urgh.

"...you're going to have to take your nose out of that stupid science magazine and pay more attention to me." Becky Cooper wailed.

Becky was truly a piece of work. Well, in Iris' eyes she was. To Barry she met the bare essentials for him to call her his girlfriend. Brunette, slender, pretty and to the point; ok, she also had quite the rack. Probably what won Barry over.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. It's just that there's this great article on quantum physics..." Barry began. He looked at the girl in front of him and quickly detected that she was not here for any justification. "Never mind. But I am sorry. Forgive me?" He said in a light voice with puppy dog eyes to follow suit.

Becky gave him a side-eye as she put her long tresses in a messy bun. "Fine." She said plainly. "Give me a back rub?" She asked innocently with a little seduction in her voice.

"Oh come on!" Iris said aloud wanting to make sure her voice carried to the room down the hall. It frustrated her that Barry was so caught up with that materialistic... egocentric...brat. She was happy for Barry. She wanted nothing more than to see her best friend happy and able to experience being with someone who enjoyed being with him. But when it came to Becky, Iris knew that she definitely was not the one.

"You give the best massages Bear Bear." Iris overheard Becky say in a "cutesy" annoying tone. She had enough with eavesdropping. She didn't mean to but with her father's strict open door policy when girlfriends and boyfriends were over it wasn't easy not to. When forced moans started coming in from Barry's room, Iris took that as her cue to turn on her radio and listen to some music at the highest volume.

"Loud enough?" Barry asked standing at the entrance of her door. She hadn't heard him so she continued reading her magazine as the music blared. "Iris?! Iris!" Barry walked in and stopped when she was within reach. "Iris?!" He said shaking her leg. Iris jerked around quickly, startled at the unwelcomed guest.

"Hey Bear, what's up?" She asked turning down her music.

"Well giving that you just turned down the volume, not that" he said pointing to her radio.

"Oh, was it bothering you?" Iris asked raising her eyebrows. Barry easily detected the sarcasm but dismissed it.

"No, not at all but is it really necessary to listen to it that loud? It's right beside you."

"Oh wow. I didn't realized I was violating regulations of the noise police." Iris said chuckling a bit.

"You know normally I wouldn't care. It's just Becky was trying to relax and then BAM."

"Well Beck-y needs to understand that this house is occupied with other people. If she wanted peace and quiet surely she can go find it somewhere else." Iris said mockingly. Her behaviour wasn't anything new; she made it very clear where she stood when it came to Becky Cooper.  

"Look, Iris. Please let's not start this again. Could you may be put on some headphones or something?" Barry suggested lowering his voice as to not provoke Iris' response. She rolled her eyes for the second time, closed the magazine, left it behind on her bed as she stormed past Barry, nudging him in the process as she started gathering her things.

"I'll do you one better Bear. Tell my dad that I'll be back in time for dinner." She said bluntly.

"Iris, wait." Barry started, he debated going after her but knew instantly that it would start another fight. Or continue the one they constantly had. Becky. Barry couldn't understand what Iris had against her; they were so much alike in his opinion. Yeah Becky sometimes demanded more from him but it was never anything crazy.

"Is everything ok Bear Bear?" Becky yelled from down the hall.

"Peachy." Barry answered.

"Hey Bear Bear. Can you please get me something to drink? I'm feeling parched. Becky ordered...sweetly.

"Of course!" Barry said trying to sound chipper.

Well at least she's gone Becky thought to herself. Iris West was the bane of her existence. The only reason she was as civil as she was toward Iris was because she knew how important Iris was to Barry. The best friend excuse was getting boring real quick. That type of talk is only a necessary distinction for third graders.  They were seniors now and it was high time that Iris learned that Becky wasn't going anywhere. Not after the six months of work she'd put into dating Barry.

\--------------------------------

 

"Dad?" Iris called walking into the house.

"Hey baby!" Joe said as he walked up to his daughter.

"Hey dad," Iris said stretching her arms out to hug her father.

"Where are you coming from?" Joe asked, "I'm surprised to see no shopping bags in your hand which is good news for me I guess."

"Very funny, dad." Iris said tilting her head to the side taking in the beginning of her father's teasing. "I didn't go shopping, believe it or not. Though I did do some serious window shopping so get your credit card ready." Iris said rubbing her hands together.

Joe nodded his head. "Hey, have you heard back from that coffee shop yet?" he asked half seriously.

Iris gave him a mocking smile. "Hm. I'm going to go wash up."

"Tell Barry to get down here and set the table." Joe called up after her.

Barry's door was open. Iris debated whether she should be courteous and go his door or just tell him in passing. Her time away from home provided her with the opportunity to get over her little blow up. But she knew if Becky were there, she'd opt to either eat later or tune herself out of any dinner conversation that was sure to ensue. She decided to go with the former and walked up to Barry's door.

"Hey Bear, your turn to set the table." She said plainly. She looked around in the empty room and spotted him at his desk piling through his magazine.

"You're back" he said unenthused.

"That I am...where's Beck-y Coop-er" Iris said dragging out the girl's name.

"Why do you always have to say it like that, Iris?" Barry sounded annoyed.

"Like what? Look Barry, I'm not here to fight. My dad told me to tell you that you need to set the table. I'm going to go wash up." She said leaving straight after her last sentence.

"Fine." Barry said throwing down his magazine. He just about had it with Iris' attitude. This thing had gone on for far too long and it was really taking a toll on him. He got up and ran downstairs. "Hey Joe."

"Barry." Joe said before noticing the stress on Barry's face. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"As alright as they're going to get" Barry said reaching for three plates.

"Mhm...you sure, son? Do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked sipping his beer before dishing out the rice into the casserole dish.

"Smells good, dad!" Iris chirped walking into the dining room. She reached in the drawer taking out the necessary cutlery and placed it on the table.

"The rice I can make out, this other thing," Joe said pointing to the mixture of chicken, vegetables and other items, "I couldn't even explain."

"Well, I'm sure it will be good. Just maybe next time, leave the cooking to me." Iris said taking her seat.

"Kind of hard to do when you leave unexpectedly," Barry chimed in.

Iris glared at him, challenging him to continue. He didn't.

"What's going on with you two?" Joe demanded as he placed the items on the table.

"It's nothing dad. Can we just eat?" Iris faked. "And despite your mystery dish over there, everything still looks good." Iris beamed flashing a smile at her father.

\-----------------

 

"Guess it's my turn to do the dishes," Iris said unimpressed. She examined the table trying to decide what to tackle first.

"I'll help," Barry volunteered as he started to get up.

Iris looked up at him. Dinner was met with light conversation and a lot of awkward moments. "Thanks Bear," she said lightly.

"Ah, the beauty of having kids," Joe said satisfied. He looked at his watch and shot up quickly. "Game is about to tip off. Bear, join me when you're done." He said making his way to the living room.

"You know you don't have to help me," Iris said once her father left. "It's not that much anyway."

"I know." Barry replied as he scraped food from the plates.

They cleared the table in silence; even with words unsaid they managed to work as a team.

"Ok, you know what's not fun?" Iris said breaking the quiet. "You giving me the silent treatment."

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment, Iris." Barry said dryly.

"And?" Iris prompted.

"And nothing." He replied.

"Ok." She said looking at the back of his head. She waited for him to turn and gave him a smile. "I don't like when things aren't ok between us, Barry. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Iris. You've said all of this before. I know you're sorry, you'll aways be sorry but nothing is going to change." Barry said sounding defeated.

"What are you talking about?" Iris said; ready to have the same conversation they've been having for the last few months.

"I get it. You hate Becky. So what is there for me to say?" He asked with his arms out.

"I don't _hate_ her" Iris corrected. "Look Barry, I'm glad you found somebody, I really am but I just don't think she's good for you." Iris said walking toward him to close the conversation and hopefully not alarming her father.

"You say that every time." Barry said sounding frustrated. "You two were such good friends before I started dating her and then all of a sudden, boom you change your tune."

"You're right," Iris agreed throwing the dish towel over her shoulder. "But don't act like there haven't been events in between, for me not caring for her." She placed her hands on her hips, squaring off for round 90.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there?" Barry said decreasing the space between them. "She makes me happy Iris. You know that. I've told you over and over again. What more can I say to make you understand?" Barry asked rhetorically.

"Nothing," Iris said backing up. There was nothing he can say."

There were plenty of reasons why Iris wasn't Becky's biggest fan the first of which was her constantly playing with Barry's heart. They had broken up several times due to Becky's melodramatic behaviour. She had publicly humiliated Barry at nearly every school dance they attended. Flirting with other guys and even making out with the school's baseball captain just because she could. Of course when all was said and done she'd wear her tight shirts and bat her eyes during her many apologies to Barry. And he like a fool would forgive.

Barry looked around the kitchen and decided it was a good time for him to leave her to finish up the rest. "Well, looks like  you won't need me anymore here so I'm gonna go join Joe." He walked past her and into the living room.

Iris watched as he walked out and rolled her eyes. Great, what number was that? Three times today? She loaded the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher as loudly as she could.

Barry watched her from the living room, brooding with an anger he was unaware he was carrying. Why and how did she always make him feel this way? He wanted to scream as loud as he could and at the same time...NO. She was his best friend, that's all. Nothing more. Plus he was with Becky.  


End file.
